Silvesternacht in der Universität
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Professor Layton und Emmy sind aufgrund eines Schneesturms gezwungen, die Silvesternacht im Büro des Professors zu verbringen...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Level5/Nintendo und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Silvesternacht in der Universität**

Es war der 31. Dezember – Silvester – und Professor Layton und Emmy saßen um neun Uhr abends immer noch im Büro des Professors, um die abgegebenen Aufsätze der Schüler zu korrigieren. Es waren eine Menge Aufsätze und alles musste bis nächste Woche fertig sein, daher hatten der Professor und seine Assistentin beschlossen, selbst an Silvester zu arbeiten. (Luke verbrachte die Tage mit seinen Eltern bei seiner Großmutter in Schottland.) Sie waren jedoch so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie es um sie herum schneite und schneite und schneite und schneite...

Emmy seufzte, als sie einen gerade fertig bearbeiteten Aufsatz zur Seite legte, und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Professor Layton entging das natürlich nicht. "Machen wir Schluss für heute, Emmy", meinte er und legte ebenfalls ein paar Aufsätze zur Seite.

"Sehr gerne", gab sie zu.

Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen, zogen ihre Wintermäntel an; der Professor schloss sein Büro ab und sie gingen über die Flure zur Vordertür der Universität.

"Unheimlich, die Uni so verlassen zu sehen", meinte Emmy.

"Wenn niemand da ist, gibt es auch nichts zu befürchten", versuchte er, sie zu beruhigen.

Als sie die Vordertür jedoch öffneten, starrten sie hinaus in ein weißes Winterwunderland – oder wohl eher in ein Chaos. Der Schnee war in der kurzen Zeit einen ganzen Meter hoch heruntergefallen. Man erkannte keine Menschenseele, niemand ging oder fuhr auf der Straße – alles war vollkommen eingeschneit.

"Und das in England...", murmelte der Professor nur.

"Professor!", rief Emmy aufgebracht. "So komme ich mit meinem Roller nicht einmal zehn Zentimeter voran und zu Fuß ist es viel zu weit!"

"Mein Auto ist ebenfalls eingeschneit", erwiderte er und zeigte auf einen großen Schneehaufen am Ende der Straße.

"Was machen wir denn nun?"

"Und bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als hier zu bleiben."

"Können wir das denn?"

"Natürlich", lächelte er und schloss die Tür wieder. "Kommen Sie mit, mal sehen, was die Cafeteria noch so hergibt."

Sie gingen zur Küche und fanden Reste von Auflauf und Brot und sogar Kekse und eine Flasche Sekt. Zusammen mit ein wenig Geschirr nahmen sie alles mit und begaben sich zurück in Professor Laytons Büro.

"Ich habe irgendwie ein Déjà-vu", murmelte Emmy, als sie ihre Tasche an die gleiche Stelle abstellte, wie ein paar Stunden zuvor.

Der Professor lachte nur darüber. Er war schon in seiner kleinen Teeküche, um den Auflauf warm zu machen. "Haben Sie Hunger, Emmy?"

"Ich doch immer", sagte sie und begann, den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch zu decken.

Während der Auflauf im Ofen erhitzt wurde, kam Professor Layton wieder aus der Küche. "Werden Sie eigentlich von jemandem heute erwartet? Sind Sie irgendwo eingeladen, wo man sich Sorgen macht, wenn Sie nicht erscheinen?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Nein?", fragte er erstaunt. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sie auf einer Party von Freunden sein würde oder dergleichen.

"Jetzt machen Sie's nicht schlimmer, als es eh schon ist", sagte sie und schaute beschämt zu Boden.

"Das ist doch nicht schlimm", erwiderte er sofort. "Die Silvesternacht ist doch eigentlich wie jede andere Nacht auch. Nur weil jemand irgendwann die Zeit und unser Jahr so festgelegt hat, wie es nun ist, hat diese Nacht doch nicht mehr Bedeutung als jede andere. Das ist wie mit dem Valentinstag oder dem Muttertag."

Emmy starrte ihn an.

"Was ist?", fragte er irritiert.

"Natürlich ist die Silvesternacht etwas Besonderes!", entrüstete sich Emmy. "Es ist die Besonderste aller Nächte!"

"Wenn Sie meinen", zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Ich hätte Silvester jedenfalls auch allein gefeiert."

"Wirklich?", fragte sie ebenso erstaunt. "Aber... aber... Sie haben doch so viele Freunde!"

"Das dachten sich wohl alle und haben mir keine Einladung geschickt."

"Ich wollte", gab Emmy zu.

"Was?"

"Ich wollte Sie einladen, mit mir zusammen Silvester zu feiern, aber ich dachte mir, dass Sie vermutlich schon zehn andere und bessere Einladungen bekommen hätten." Sie sah ihn zermürbt an.

"Da sind wir ja schon zwei", erwiderte er lächelnd.

Sie strahlte ihn an. "Dann ist ja alles gut so."

Seine Eieruhr piepte und er verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Emmy trat zum Fenster, sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit und flüsterte: "Danke, Schnee."

Sie aßen den Auflauf mit Brot, tranken Tee, räumten das dreckige Geschirr wieder in die Küche und nahmen sich hinterher ein, zwei Kekse. Schöner hätte es gar nicht sein können.

Auf einmal bemerkte Emmy etwas. "Finden Sie nicht auch, dass es erstaunlich kalt geworden ist?"

Der Professor ging zum Heizkörper und stellte fest, dass er eiskalt war. "Die Heizung muss ausgefallen sein."

"Ich hoffe, Sie haben genug Decken hier?"

Zur Antwort ging er zum Sofa, klappte die Sitzfläche hoch und holte ein Kopfkissen, eine Federn- und eine Wolldecke heraus. "Ich hoffe, das reicht", meinte er lachend.

"Sie schlafen eindeutig zu oft in Ihrem Büro", schimpfte Emmy, auch wenn sie sich über die Decken freute.

"Ich habe noch eine andere Idee, wie wir warm bleiben können", meinte er und ging zu seinem Grammophon.

"Wie denn?"

Er legte eine Platte auf und ein schnelles Stück wurde gespielt. Dann schob er den Sessel, den kleinen Tisch und allerhand anderes Zeug zur Seite, sodass eine freie Fläche entstand.

"Was tun Sie da?", fragte Emmy lachend. Wenn sie auch nur eine Ahnung gehabt hätte, hätte sie ihm helfen können, aber so?

Als Antwort hielt er ihr seine Hand entgegen und fragte: "Darf ich bitten?"

"Tanzen?!", rief sie lachend und nahm seine Hand.

Sie konnten beide erstaunlich gut tanzen – er konnte führen und sie konnte sich unerwarteter Weise führen lassen – und so wirbelten sie durch sein Büro. Er drehte sie aus und wieder ein, ohne ein gewisses Muster zu befolgen, wie es ihm gerade einfiel, und sie ging jedes Mal akkurat darauf ein. Als das Lied vorbei war, standen sie nach Atem ringend voreinander.

"Jetzt ist mir warm", lachte sie.

"Das ist gut", erwiderte er lächelnd. "Noch ein Tanz?"

"Aber bitte etwas Langsameres!"

Er ging zum Grammophon und tauschte die Platte. Kurz darauf erklangen die ersten Takte eines langsamen Walzers. "Langsam genug?", fragte er und wirkte auf einmal ganz schüchtern.

"Ja", sagte sie ernst. "Das ist perfekt."

Er kam vorsichtig auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand in seine und legte seine andere auf ihren Rücken, fühlte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Im Dreischritt wiegten sie auf und ab durch sein Wohnzimmer. Dieses Mal drehte er sie nicht, dieses Mal ließ er sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen.

Emmys Herz schlug heftig. Sie sah ihm ebenfalls in die Augen und versuchte, sich jedes Detail so genau wie möglich einzuprägen...

Als die letzten Takte der Musik verebbten, beendete der Professor zwar das Tanzen, hielt seine Assistentin jedoch weiterhin fest. Erst als ihm aufging, wie unerhört sein Verhalten war, trat er einen Schritt zurück und gab ihr einen altmodischen Handkuss.

Sie lächelte verlegen, aber glücklich, und fiel ihm schließlich um den Hals.

Der Professor war zwar überrascht von dieser Reaktion, aber nicht unglücklich darüber. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und merkte, wie Emmy sich an ihn schmiegte.

Keiner wusste später, wie lange sie so gestanden hatten, doch auf einmal löste sich Emmy von ihm und rief panisch: "Professor, wie spät ist es?"

Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. "Hups", machte er ein für ihn eher untypisches Geräusch.

Emmy nahm seinen Arm und drehte sein Handgelenk so, dass sie selbst auf die Uhr schauen konnte. "Was?! Schon viertel nach zwölf?" Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. "Wir haben Silvester verpasst!"

Erst dann fiel ihnen beiden auf, wie seltsam diese Situation gerade war und sie begannen beide, schallend zu lachen.

"Frohes, neues Jahr, Emmy", sagte der Professor dann lächelnd.

"Frohes, neues Jahr, Professor", erwiderte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, die sich danach feuerrot färbte.

Er versuchte, seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, indem er in die Küche ging und mit der Flasche Sekt und den zwei Gläsern wiederkam. "Wir können immer noch anstoßen, auch wenn wir Mitternacht verpasst haben."

"Sehr gerne", sagte sie fröhlich. "Wir hätten das Radio anstellen sollen, dann hätten wir es vermutlich nicht verpasst."

"Meinen Sie denn, dass wir bei diesem Wetter Empfang haben?", fragte er, während er die Flasche öffnete.

"Mal sehen", erwiderte Emmy, ging zu seinem Radio und stelle es an. Als nur ein unangenehmes Rauschen zu vernehmen war, schaltete sie es schnell wieder ab. "Nein, ich denke nicht", lachte sie.

"Emmy?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass er ihr ein Sektglas entgegenhielt. Sie nahm es ihm aus der Hand, wobei ihre Finger sich leicht berührten, und wartete, dass er etwas sagte.

"Auf das neue Jahr", verkündete er schließlich feierlich, als er den Wink verstanden hatte.

Emmy stieß mit ihm an. "Auf ein hoffentlich gutes Jahr."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und tranken dann einen Schluck.

Emmy ging wieder zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. "Da!", rief sie auf einmal. "Dort hinten kann man ein Feuerwerk erkennen! Schnell, machen Sie das Licht aus und kommen Sie her!"

Er kam der Aufforderung sogleich nach und gesellte sich im Dunkeln neben sie ans Fenster.

"Dort hinten", meinte sie wieder ruhiger. "Sehen Sie es?"

"Ja", erwiderte er und gemeinsam schauten sie auf die bunten, explodierenden Lichter am Himmel.

Irgendwann nahm Emmy ohne eine Miene zu verziehen oder sich sonst irgendwie zu bewegen seine Hand.

Er ließ es geschehen und versicherte ihr sogar mit einem kleinen Händedruck, dass es in Ordnung war.

Das brachte sie schließlich zum Lächeln. Nach einer Weile wurde ihr jedoch sehr kalt und sie begann zu gähnen.

"Lassen Sie uns schlafen gehen", schlug der Professor sanft vor.

Emmy nickte.

Er schaltete das Licht wieder ein und machte sich daran, das Sofa für Emmy herzurichten. "Sie können das Kissen und die Federdecke haben", sagte er. "Mir reicht die Wolldecke." Er nahm sie und legte sie auf den Sessel.

Sie sah ihn schockiert an. "Wollen Sie etwa auf dem Sessel schlafen?!"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Aber das Sofa kann man doch ausklappen. Dann ist genügend Platz für uns beide."

"Kann man?", fragte er verwundert.

Emmy lachte, ging zum Sofa, zog an einer Lasche und klappte damit das Sofa auf, sodass einer auf der Sitzfläche und einer auf dem Rückenteil liegen konnte.

"Fantastisch!", rief der Professor. "Ich hatte mich schon über Rückenschmerzen gefreut..."

"Immer ganz der Gentleman, nicht wahr", schüttelte Emmy den Kopf.

"Selbstverständlich", erwiderte er und zog seinen Hut vor ihr. Als er ihn wiederaufsetzen wollte, hielt sie ihn auf.

"Nicht."

Er sah sie irritiert an, blieb aber regungslos.

Sie trat auf ihn zu, nahm ihm den Hut aus der Hand und stellte ihn vorsichtig auf den nächsten Tisch. Dann stellte sie sich vor ihn und betrachtete ihn ausgiebig.

Ihm war diese Musterung ein wenig unangenehm – ohne seinen Zylinder fehlte ihm irgendwie immer etwas.

"So habe ich Sie noch nie gesehen", sagte Emmy schließlich und strich ihm langsam durch die hutfreien Haare.

Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. "So wie ich Sie noch nie ohne Ihre gelbe Jacke gesehen habe", brachte er schließlich hervor.

Sie nahm ihre Hand zurück und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ich sie ausziehen soll, oder wie?"

Das Blut schoss ihm schneller ins Gesicht, als man es je für möglich halten würde. "Nein!", sagte er sofort. "Nein, so war das natürlich nicht gemeint. Ich-"

Emmy hob beschwichtigend die Hand. "Es ist alles gut, Professor. Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht." Dann gab sie ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange, drehte sich um, ging zum Sofa und kuschelte sich auf eine Seite in die Federdecke. "Schön warm", murmelte sie lächelnd. "Kommen Sie?", fragte sie dann unschuldig und sah ihn an.

Er löschte erneut das Licht, tastete sich herzklopfend durch sein Büro, bis er das Sofa erreicht hatte und legte sich auf seine Seite unter die Wolldecke. Wann war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er neben einer Frau geschlafen hatte?...

"Gute Nacht, Emmy", sagte er. Er lag auf dem Bauch und starrte zur Decke (er wollte sich nicht zu ihr drehen, da ihm das zu aufdringlich vorkam, aber auch nicht von ihr weg, weil ihm das wiederum unhöflich erschien).

"Gute Nacht, Professor." Emmy lag zu ihm gedreht auf der Seite und betrachtete ihn; der Schnee reflektierte das Mondlicht, sodass es recht hell im Zimmer war. "Werden Sie nicht frieren unter dieser dünnen Decke?", fragte sie irgendwann besorgt.

"Nein, nein", erwiderte er sofort.

"Ich merke immer, wenn Sie lügen", sagte sie und rutschte näher an ihn heran, um die Federdecke über sie beide zu legen.

Er wusste nicht, ob ihn die Decke nun wärmte oder ihre Nähe...

"Woran denken Sie gerade?", wollte sie nach einer Weile wissen.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit an die Decke gestarrt, doch jetzt drehte er sich zu ihr. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte er. "An alles und nichts zugleich."

"Auch an mich?", flüsterte sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Sie hatte plötzlich einen so verletzlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, dass er die Hand ausstreckte und zart über ihre Wange strich. "Immer."

Sie lächelte. "Ich auch an Sie", gab sie dann flüsternd zu.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen, bevor Emmy ein Stückchen nach vorne rückte und ihm einen schüchternen Kuss auf den Mund gab. Dann blickte sie ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht und konnte erkennen, dass er zwar gerade verarbeiten musste, was geschehen war, es ihm aber dennoch gefallen hatte. Also strich sie ihm langsam über die Haare, die Wange, küsste seine Stirn und seine Nase, bis er sich gesammelt hatte.

Der Moment, in dem dies der Fall war, war einfach herauszufinden: Er küsste sie zurück, erst leicht und dann ein wenig stürmischer.

Sie ging freudig darauf ein und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Man kann sich denken, was nun geschah, daher springen wir über zum nächsten Morgen...

Als Hershel Layton vom grellen Sonnenlicht geweckt wurde, spürte er jemanden neben sich liegen. Verwundert schaute er auf die Person, aber als er erkannte, dass es Emmy war, die da in seinem Arm lag, fiel ihm alles wieder ein und er gab ihrer Stirn einen kleinen Kuss.

Sie lächelte im Schlaf und öffnete dann langsam ihre Augen. Als sie ihre Umgebung erkannt hatte, drehte sie sich so, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Guten Morgen, Hershel", sagte sie fröhlich.

"Guten Morgen, Emmy", erwiderte er in demselben Tonfall.

"Und?", fragte sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. "Denkst du immer noch, dass die Silvesternacht nichts Besonderes sei?"

Er lachte, gab ihr einen Kuss, als sei es das Natürlichste von der Welt, und meinte: "Nein."

Sie strahlte ihn an, doch dann fragte sie ernst: "Glaubst du, man wird uns heute von dem Schnee befreien?"

"Ja, ich denke schon", erwiderte er zuversichtlich, um sie zu beruhigen.

Sie wirkte zuerst erleichtert, doch dann nahm ihr Gesicht einen seltsam verschmitzten Ausdruck an.

Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Von mir aus könnten wir für immer hierbleiben", verkündete sie dann.

Er strich ihr lachend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, erwiderte: "Sehr gerne" und küsste sie...

ENDE.


End file.
